This invention relates to cloned DNA sequences indistinguishable from genomic RNA and DNA of lymphadenopathy-associated virus (LAV), a process for their preparation and their uses. It relates more particularly to stable probes including a DNA sequence which can be used for the detection of the LAV virus or related viruses or DNA proviruses in any medium, particularly biological samples containing any of them. The invention also relates to polypeptides, whether glycosylated or not, encoded by said DNA sequences.
Lymphadenopathy-associated virus (LAV) is a human retrovirus first isolated from the lymph node of a homosexual patient with lymphadenopathy syndrome, frequently a prodrome or a benign form of acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS). Subsequently, other LAV isolates were recovered from patients with AIDS or pre-AIDS. All available data are consistent with the virus being the causative agent of AIDS.
A method for cloning such DNA sequences has already been disclosed in British Patent Application Nr. 84 23659, filed on Sep. 19, 1984. Reference is hereafter made to that application as concerns subject matter in common with the further improvements to the invention disclosed herein.